


A Game For Two

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cecil is Human, Cock Rings, Collars, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, experienced dom!Carlos, new sub!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is experienced in giving his partners everything they need, and everything they never knew they wanted. Cecil is new to the game, but eager to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just to help out everyone's imagination, [this is the exact collar](http://puu.sh/8q0g6.jpg) Cecil is wearing in the fic.

It was a new game for them, but one Carlos had played a handful of times with other boyfriends, always with spectacular results. Cecil was new to this particular game, but made up for inexperience with a great sense of adventure and eagerness to please. That eagerness would be greatly rewarded in time, but for the moment he had to behave to earn that reward.

The rules were simple, easy to understand, and Cecil had agreed to them immediately. That was how the fun began, and it hadn’t stopped yet. He knelt before Carlos, naked except for his collar, wrists cuffed firmly together with rope behind his back, cock already achingly hard and dripping precum onto the carpet. It was a gorgeous sight, one made all the more spectacular by the three ring cage fastened securely around Cecil’s dick, an easy-release rubber type to ease Cecil into the new game. The two rings around the base of his cock held him wonderfully tight, ensuring he would stay rock hard for Carlos for as long as he wanted him to, but it was the ring encircling Cecil’s balls that was the focus of Carlos’ attention. It stretched them away from his body so beautifully, the skin taut and gleaming in the light. Carlos reached down and gently ran his fingertips over the neatly packaged sack, as much to check that its temperature was still at a safe, warm level as to watch Cecil tremble at the touch.

Carlos grinned and continued to trail his fingers along his lover’s shaft, over each of the rings and up to the bullet secured towards the tip with medical tape. The vibration control hung from it on a long cable, resting against the floor. He pressed his finger against it gently, and Cecil whimpered at the momentary burst of intensified vibrations thrumming through his cock.

“Does everything feel comfortable enough?” Carlos asked for the umpteenth time, wanting to make completely sure Cecil was fine with this new game.

Cecil bit back a pleasured whine and nodded his head, and Carlos smiled lovingly at him, so glad he could share this with his boyfriend. Again he pressed a finger to the bullet. “Does everything feel good?”

The whine escaped Cecil’s throat this time, and he nodded even more eagerly, but Carlos pressed a little harder, driving home the knowledge that he would be experiencing this pleasure as Carlos wished with no chance of relief until Carlos gave it to him. Cecil’s loud gasp and agonized shudder let Carlos know he was fully aware of that.

“I didn’t quite hear that, pet,” Carlos purred, removing his finger from the bullet.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Cecil replied, and Carlos rewarded his quick learner with a soft kiss before standing and leaning against his computer desk. Cecil’s eyes followed him, watching Carlos’ expression to make sure he looked pleased, waiting for him to supply his pet with an order, and Carlos removed his t-shirt and loosened the drawstring on his pajama pants in preparation for that order.

The humming of the bullet kept drawing Carlos’ attention back to Cecil’s poor, aching cock, despite his best efforts to try to keep his mind focused and under control. He just looked so beautiful like that: stripped bare and tied up, taking obvious joy from being so obedient despite how difficult it was for him to do so, squirming against his bonds and whimpering for the release he was trying to patiently wait for, the heavy o-ring on his collar jingling softly with every movement. He’d been like this for a while already--not too long though as he was new to this and Carlos certainly wasn’t cruel--and though Carlos could tell his resolve was beginning to crumble, he still forced himself to sit and wait and listen to his Sir’s orders.

“You look so gorgeous like that, my pet,” he cooed, slipping a bare foot between Cecil’s thighs and gently brushing his toes along the underside of Cecil’s balls, still warm, and Cecil whined loudly as his head drooped for a moment.

“Th-thank you, Sir,” he gasped, forcing himself to gaze up at Carlos even as he hunched over. Carlos’ touch was giving him as much agony as pleasure now, and though Cecil was still showing a surprising amount of willpower to not break down and beg for release for someone so new to these games, Carlos knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Are you still feeling good, baby?” he asked, gently hooking a finger under Cecil’s chin and tilting his head up further. “Do you want to come?”

Cecil nodded furiously, the o-ring clanging loudly against it’s metal fastener, before remembering to use his words and sobbing, “Yes, Sir!”

Carlos lowered his finger from Cecil’s chin and hooked it through the o-ring, gently pulling his sweet pet upward until he was no longer sitting on his heels, and pushed down the waistband of his pants with his free hand. His thick cock bobbed free, leaking almost as much pre as Cecil’s, and he gave it a long, slow pull before bringing Cecil’s face close enough to nudge the head against his lips.

“I’ll give you everything you want, pet,” he cooed as he rubbed the head of his cock against Cecil’s soft lips. “But first you have to give me what I want. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cecil murmured against Carlos’ dick, but Carlos could see the tears beginning to well up in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked, a controlled amount of concern in his voice; just enough to reaffirm that Cecil could end the scene at any time without upsetting him while not making it sound like he doubted Cecil’s determination to keep going. “We can stop whenever you like, Cecil. Don’t forget that.”

But Cecil only pressed his lips firmly against Carlos’ dick and whimpered. “Please, Sir. Let me taste you.”

The breath was all but squeezed out of Carlos’ chest, and he had to clear his throat to center his control again. It was such a simple little act of begging, and even so that sweet voice affected him so deeply. He chuckled softly to himself, imagining how wonderful it would be once they had graduated to the more advanced games.

“You want my fat cock, pet? Can you even fit it all in that pretty mouth of yours?” he cooed, grasping his twitching cock and tapping the head a few times against Cecil’s lips, testing his restraint. Cecil whimpered and bit his lip, but continued to wait for permission. “Such a good pet. How could I say no to you?”

He nudged the tip against Cecil’s lips, and then more firmly a second time when it was clear Cecil didn’t immediately understand his permission was unspoken.

“Open up, pet. Don’t you _want_ your lips wrapped around me?” Carlos asked in a warning tone. They hadn’t spoken much of punishment because Carlos hadn’t actually decided to try punishing Cecil yet, and Cecil knew that. But the harsh edge in his voice gave the impression that it _could_ happen, a carefully controlled uncertainty planted in Cecil’s mind, and that impression was all it took to send a shiver down Cecil’s spine before he obeyed and parted his lips.

This, at least, was familiar territory for Cecil, and he took to that familiarity gladly, taking Carlos into his mouth in one go, sucking gently at his cock as he pulled his mouth off, leaving just the swollen head between those soft lips. He swirled his tongue over the tip before taking him in again, and Carlos rewarded him with a delighted gasp and a gentle hand in his hair.

“So good, pet,” he murmured, canting his hips gently into that gorgeous heat before nudging his toes against Cecil’s balls again--still warm--causing him to moan loudly around the cock in his mouth. “The longer you tease, the longer you wait though, don’t forget.”

Cecil hummed his acknowledgement, immediately returning his attention to his task, head bobbing slowly as he flattened his tongue against Carlos’ dick, sucking gently, working it deeper into his mouth. His determination was admirable, and Carlos moaned softly at his wonderful pet’s ministrations. He continued to press his toes against Cecil’s poor, stretched balls, loving how the jolts of pleasure made his pace erratic, and before long he was hollowing his cheeks, sucking frantically, saliva dribbling over his chin. He was getting desperate, and though Carlos was just as eager to paint his lover’s face and let him come, he forced himself to remain patient, to keep his hips steady, and let Cecil finish the job.

Cecil pulled off again, almost entirely, then hollowed his cheeks and swallowed him down until Carlos could feel the swollen head of his cock nudging the back of Cecil’s throat.

“C-Ceec, oh _god_!” He gasped, forgetting to use his pet’s moniker as his hand tightened in Cecil’s hair and the other gripped the edge of the desk for support. His hips bucking instinctively as Cecil swallowed around him, dragging deep, strangled moans from Carlos’ throat. He’d found his own way to make the game new and exciting, and Carlos would never underestimate Cecil’s ability to take what he gave him again. His tongue pressed firmly against his shaft, the heat of his mouth seeped into every corner of Carlos’ body. Cecil hummed loudly, and the vibration was so strong that Carlos could swear he felt it in his balls, already tightening against his body as each swallow practically _begged_ for him to come, and he wanted to. He wanted to as desperately as the gorgeous, whimpering man wrapped around his cock wanted him to.

Cecil swallowed around him again, and it was far more than Carlos could handle. He gripped Cecil’s hair and bucked his hips hard, spilling down Cecil’s throat as his pet groaned in delight, so proud of the good job he’d done for his Sir, and Carlos moaned beautifully for him, letting him know just how much he appreciated it.

He pulled away the moment he felt spent, hissing when his spit-slicked cock hit the cool air. Cecil slumped back onto his heels again, shuddering softly and gasping for a steady breath, but Carlos didn’t let him sit there alone for a moment, immediately dropping to his knees and gently stroking Cecil’s cheek.

“Such a wonderful, perfect pet,” he cooed, kissing him softly and tasting salt on his lips. “Would you like your reward now?”

Cecil all but sobbed, frantically nodding his head, and Carlos shushed him softly as he helped Cecil sit back against the side of the desk, giving his legs a break from being folded up under him. He pressed his fingertips to Cecil’s balls once more--still warm--then let his finger trail up to the first ring secured around his cock. He pulled the rubber tubing free of the connector, and did the same for the other ring around his shaft before continuing along his shaft until his fingertips hit the bullet. Cecil shuddered and whined, gently smacking the back of his head against the desk.

“C-Carlos… Sir… _please_ ,” he begged, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks from the effort it took to be patient now that he was so close to his release.

Carlos didn’t waste a moment trying to comfort him, choosing instead to dip his head between Cecil’s legs and wrap his lips around his cock, bullet and all. It was an awkward fit at first and an odd sensation to have the buzzing thing pressed against his tongue, but it was also squeezed it tightly against Cecil’s aching cock, and the low wailing he began to make was all Carlos needed to decide to leave the bullet where it was.

He sucked him eagerly, not caring much for perfect form because Cecil was too far gone in his pleasure to notice the difference, alternating between needy mewls and choked sobs as he tried to buck his hips into Carlos’ mouth. Carlos held them steady though, pressing his fingers into Cecil’s soft skin and bobbing his head more quickly, sucking more firmly. Cecil’s cries became more desperate, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, and he squirmed under Carlos’ touch, aching for release. Carlos removed one hand from Cecil’s hip and pressed it against his balls, still warm and incredibly firm, straining against the ring to press close to his body and let him come, and finally Carlos removed the last ring.

Cecil’s relief was immediate, screaming as he came with such sudden intensity that Carlos ended up sputtering and pulling away, caught off guard and not expecting him to come to abruptly. He wrapped his hand around Cecil cock and milked him dry, not caring that it was his pet that had gotten to make a mark on his Sir’s face, and not the other way around. Cecil deserved it after playing the game so well.

Cecil shuddered and moaned in his afterglow, his whole body still sensitive, both begging for more and screaming to never be touched again. Carlos took him in his arms regardless, settling him in his lap so he could untie the cuffs on his wrists, and cradled him close once he was free. Cecil cuddled against him, shivering and whining softly, his nerves on fire and keeping him from being able to settle down. Carlos stroked his hair softly, kissed his forehead, held him closer.

“Was that good for you, Ceec?” he asked, his voice soft and sweet. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Cecil nodded, albeit weakly, and rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder as he continued to breathe heavily. “Just… have to get… used to it.”

That wasn’t exactly the kind of answer Carlos had been expecting, and wasn’t enough of an explicit positive agreement to simply accept that he’d truly been okay with it.

“You don’t have to get used to it, Ceec,” he cooed, continuing to press soft kisses to his boyfriend’s forehead and cheeks. “We don’t have to do that again. We already agreed this time was just to see if you’d like it. It’s fine if you don’t.”

“Carlos, no,” Cecil replied, pushing himself upright just enough to wrap his arms around Carlos’ neck for support and gaze lovingly into his eyes. “I _want_ to do it again. It was wonderful, I swear, but….”

“But?” Carlos asked, gently grasping Cecil’s wrists and pulling them away from his neck, rubbing circles into the skin with his thumbs to soothe them after spending so much time bound with rope.

“But I think… I _do_ need a few days first,” he continued, a soft flush in his cheeks. “To recuperate, you know?”

Carlos chuckled and kissed both of Cecil’s wrists. “You take all the time you need, cariño. We won’t play again until you’re ready.”

 


End file.
